1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new valve tester suspension assembly for allowing one person to perform the tasks necessary to test the underground valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suspension assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,359 describes a vehicle mounted post hole digger. Another type of suspension assemblies is U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,002 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,006 each disclose a hydraulically operated digging arm attached to a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,249 discloses a counterbalancing mechanism for a constant force or load. U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,130 discloses a trenching apparatus pivotally mounted to a tractor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,404 discloses a wire and pulley internal spring counterbalancing mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,005 discloses an articulated arm for supporting a camera from the cargo rack of an all-terrain vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,858 discloses a reversible portable hoist lacking means for vertically aligning the hook of the device with a desired point on a supporting surface without moving the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,779 discloses an auxiliary hydraulic power unit of the type that would be used in association with the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can assist in supporting the weight of a rotating assembly used to test underground valves.